No Longer Alone
by Playfan505
Summary: Madison was always quiet and invisible to everyone at Hogwarts. She had no friends, and she liked in that way. Her sixth year is different. People start to notice her. Expectially her bulging belly. That's right, she's pregnant.
1. Chapter one

"Mum!" I yelled pushing my mum's arms away from me, "I may be pregnant, but I can still take care of myself!" I sighed and pushed my long black hair out of my face. I was going into her sixth year and could not be happier. Hogwarts was like a home to me. It was a place where I could forget all of my problems and just get engrossed in all the things there were to do.

Now, you may be wondering: how does a fifteen, going on sixteen, year old get pregnant? Let's just say it started with a drunk man at a party, and me being in the most uncomfortable position for twenty minutes, not liking what all he was doing. It was funny though. I screamed and screamed all that time at the top of my lungs, and no one cared to hear me. It must be the fact that I am invisible. A month later, I found out I was pregnant. It was the biggest shock I think I have ever had. Three months later, I am standing here trying to push my mom away from me, while giving my luggage to a man at the back of the train.

"Madison, if you have any problems throughout the year, any at all, call me," my mother said pushing my hair out of my green eyes, "And if anyone gives you a problem, tell someone."

"Mum, I will be fine. I do not think anyone would give me a problem." I knew for a fact that no one would give me a problem. I was invisible to the entire school of Hogwarts. No friends, no problem. It gave me more time to focus on my studies rather than hanging out with people I would rather not.

After a few hugs and a couple of kisses good-by, I was on the train searching for a compartment. Someone had bumped into me on the way and I had fallen down. They did not even notice I was there. I may be short-5'1 to be exact- but I wasn't THAT short. I then looked down at my slightly bulging stomach. This is probably not good for the baby. I really hope this does not keep up.

Finally, at the very end of the train, I found a compartment that was empty. I went in, sat down, and took out the new muggle book I had purchased before I came here, Honeymoon. From what I heard, it was supposedly a very good book. I opened it up to the title page, and then started right away.

I must have been very absorbed into the book, because I did not notice a boy, about my age, standing there waiting to be noticed. He cleared his throat and I looked up startled. Standing there, was a boy with long black hair and greyish-silvery eyes, smiling that cocky smile of his. He was none as Sirius Black, the best looking guy in school. I never really cared for him. I was not in his league to be talking to him.

"Would you mind if my friends and I sat here?" Sirius questioned, "Everywhere else is full and we don't really feel like sitting with some filthy Slytheirns."

I moved my backpack, with stuff to help with my pregnancy, onto the floor and gestured for them to come in. Sirius smiled and sat down next to me facing his friends. He was suddenly absorbed in conversation with his three friends, and I was back to reading my book. Some, ten minutes later, I was poked on the shoulder.

"My name is Sirius Black," Sirius said reaching out his hand. I looked at his hand and looked back at my book.

"Madison Walker," I stated very sternly. Sirius took back his hand and looked questioningly at me.

"Okay then," Sirius said turning and pointing towards a boy with untidy raven colored hair and hazel eyes, "This is my dear friend, James Potter." I nodded showing I acknowledged that. Then, he turned towards a boy on the left with sandy colored hair and to the boy on the right, who was slightly chubby and also had sandy colored hair, "And these are Remus Lupin," He said pointing towards the one on the left, "And Peter Pettigrew," he said pointing towards the one on the right.

I smiled at the two and turned my attention back to my book. I looked up to find all four of them staring at me with questioning looks on their faces. I snapped my book shut and threw it into my bag, getting pissed off with their staring. It was one thing I HATE about being pregnant. PMS starts up.

"And what are you all staring at?" I asked trying to keep myself at a calm level, "Want to look at the quiet girl that no one ever notices suddenly, all because she's pregnant, huh?" That went a little too far. I saw all of the boys eyes widen in shock and listened to the stuttering in their voices.

"You..You're..preg..."James started unable to finish. I stood up taking my bag. Sirius was looking at that slight bulge in my stomach as I turned to leave.

"No!" Remus said taking my arm and pushing me back down in my seat, "Don't leave! We don't mind. It's not like we will tell anyone. But it's kind of hard not to notice. We won't tell anyone, will we guys?"

I saw them all nodding and saying yes. I smiled and felt a little more comfortable. I wasn't exactly sure I could trust them, but somehow, in the back of my mind, I knew they were telling the truth.

Sirius then spoke up. "I have a good question that I am sure all of my buddies were wondering before now." I turned my attention to him, and my eyes landed on his striking grey ones. "Why have we not seen you before?"

I let out a small chuckle and turned to see everyone looking at me intensely. "No one really has ever noticed me, I guess. I am too into school work to have to bother with friends."

After that, everything turned into silence for the rest of the train ride. There was an occasional question here and there, but nothing more.

A few hours later, I got my robes out of my bag and turned to go to the bathroom. Closing the door behind me, I struggles to get my robes on. My stupid huge stomach, would not allow them to fit on properly. I knew I should have gotten new robes on my trip to Diagon Alley. Once, I finally got them on, I started walking back to my compartment. The whistle blew and the train started slowing down. I knew I was here. This year will certainly be an eventful one.

* * *

Please Review. It's my second story. I need all the advice I can get.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2: My Story

A/N– Sorry this chapter took way long to update. I have had lots to do. Which stinks. ...Well...

ENJOY! Please read and review.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY (though I wish I did) own any rights to the Harry Potter stories.

* * *

This is going to be the worst year ever. The Marauders have been following me everywhere I go. Once we were off the train, they followed me into the carriages and sat with me the whole time. It was pretty annoying the way they kept trying to get my attention by making weird noises and almost trying to kill each other with chocolate.

Then, when we got off the carriages, they walked with me the whole time into the Great Hall trying to make conversation with me. I tried to act as if they were not there but the constant bickering made me have to pay attention.

Now, the worst thing that can ever happen to me, has happened. Okay, maybe not the worst, but very close to it. I am in the Great Hall, sitting at my usual spot at the Gryffindor table. There is only one difference though. The Marauders – mostly Sirius and James – have insisted on sitting with me.

I hate being pregnant. Somehow, even with only being three months pregnant, every single person notices me. I can see everyone – well, mostly everyone – from each table staring at me. I absolutely despise it. Why can't I be left alone, just like I was all of these other years? Why did they have to notice me now?

"Are you going to eat anything?" Sirius asked, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up at him and then at the mounds and mounds of delicious food on the table.

"No." I stated. Actually, I was terribly hungry. I guess that's what happens when you have someone living inside you. But with all of this attention I was getting, I didn't want to be fatter than I already looked.

"You have to eat. You're pregnant!" James insisted while Sirius started putting heaps and heaps of different kinds of food on my plate. That's when I snapped.

"I know I'm pregnant, thank you very much," I said getting up, and starting to get really pissed off, "If you haven't noticed already!" I picked up two apples and stormed off, leaving a scared and confused James and Sirius behind.

I really did not feel like going to the common room at the moment. It was just all too much for me. I needed to go some place where absolutely no one interrupted my thoughts. That's when it hit me. The Room of Requirement. Of course! No one would be able to find me there.

I turned around and started heading up the stairs to my room of seclusion. I bit my apple trying to let my anger out on it. It wasn't working too well.

When I finally reached the seventh floor, I walked until I found that familiar blank wall. I checked all around me to make sure no one was watching.

When I was absolutely sure no one was around, I started walking back and forth in front of the blank wall thinking, 'I need to find a place no one will be able to find me."

After my third time walking in front of the wall, a tan-ish door appeared. I reached out for the shiny, gold knob and opened the door. Around me, there was a huge bookshelf filled to the top with books, a table with a chair, and a bed. I then closed the door and walked to the bookshelf, picking out a fat book.

With in minutes, I was absorbed with this interesting book about werewolves. And with in a few hours, I was fast asleep on the bed, book in hand, and apples now laying on the ground.

At around two in the morning, I woke up realizing I wasn't in my dormitory. With a few curse words, and a few seconds to tidy up, I was on my way to the Gryffindor tower. Once I got to the Fat Lady's portrait, I remembered that I never found out the password.

"Shit," I whispered falling to the ground.

"Need help?" asked a familiar voice. I looked around to see if I could find the source of the voice, but it was no where to be found. At first, I thought I was hearing voices and going crazy, but then I heard it again.

"Oh! Sorry. Forgot to take the cloak off." Then, appearing out of no where, was one of the people I least wanted to see right now, James Potter. He walked around to my right side and sat down next to me. He started staring into the side of my head until I could not take it anymore.

"What do you want, Potter?" I snapped at him, making him jump a little. Once he regained his posture, he looked at me again.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," James said, sincerely. Then he added, "And you look like your in need of a little help."

I looked back at him and then at the floor. I really did not feel like responding to that. Or to anything he says actually. Why can't he just leave me alone like he used to?

"If you don't mind me asking," he said, a little hesitantly, "Can you tell me how you got pregnant? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I will understand."

I hesitated for a moment, thinking of all the damage that could happen from me telling James. I finally came to a conclusion that not much could be done, so I decided it would just be right to tell him.

"Could I trust you?" I asked, thinking I know what the answer would be.

He caught my eye and stared deeply into it. I looked away blushing and that's when he said, "Madison, I may be big headed – or so some people say – but I would never tell a secret that you are devoted on keeping.

I looked into his eyes, finding that he really meant what he said. I looked back down at my hands, and the back to James. I decided I should start with the very beginning.

"Right after school ended last year, my father took me to a new place. A new home. Everything was beginning to get more different everyday. The house was different, the neighborhood was different, but especially the people were different. We had a neighbor, about my age, named Patrick. We met when I first moved in and he seemed okay. Until one night when he asked me if I wanted to go for a walk in the park. I accepted and we started off. Once we got to the park, he had something different in mind. He started kissing me but I didn't want that. I told him several time actually, to stop. But he just wouldn't. One thing led to another and here I am, three months later, pregnant. I really do hate him."

There I stopped. I was waiting for a gasp or a shocked expression. But there wasn't any. He looked sort of sad and maybe a hint of mad. I was defiantly surprised.

"I can't believe someone would do that to such an undeserving person," he whispered a bit sadly, " I am really sorry. I promise, this will stay between you and me, unless you want anyone else to know."

I knew who he was talking about. Yes, Sirius did have a right to know. I actually sort of wanted him to know. I looked back at James and nodded.

"Yes. I guess you can tell him," I stood up and turned back to James and offered him a hand, "We should get inside. It's almost 3."

He nodded and took my hand. James told me the password, snookle, and we went inside. We were silent for a little while, but then he decided to start up a conversation.

"Sirius feels really sorry too," he stated. I gave him a weird expression, then he added, "He hates it when bad things happen to good people."

I went silent then whispered, "You guys didn't even know I existed before this year."

James went silent too and bowed his head. I knew he was ashamed but that was his own fault.

"We should go to sleep," I stated, starting to walk to the girls staircase, "It is really late."

"Yeah," James said looking a little distant, "I am getting tired. Good night!"

"Good night," I replied walking up the stairs. At that moment, a connection started with me and the Marauders. A connection I could not understand yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I have no created anything that you think you have heard of in the story. Sadly, all of the Harry Potter things are J.K. Rowling's. I am responsible for Madison Waler and the plot that's going on around her.

* * *

Chapter 3: Friends?

* * *

A few days had passed since I told James what happened to me. They are always around me and don't seem to want to leave me alone. They say it's because they want to be friends. But I think that it's a load of horse crap. No one has ever wanted to pay attention to me like this. But now, I mentioned to someone I was three months pregnant. My opinion on why they are hanging out with me is because they feel it's their obligation to care for me and make sure I don't hurt the baby. I really don't see why they would care. The baby is not any of theirs.

Right now, I am sitting on a red couch in the lovely quarters of the Gryffindor common room. It's about three in the morning and thankfully, the Marauders are dead asleep inside their beds. How would I know that, you ask? I went to go check on them. I mean that it's sort of nice being waited on hand and foot. But when people do it constantly, you can get very annoyed.

Footsteps were coming down the stairs and I quickly bent a little lower so that I was hidden from view. _'Maybe if I am quick enough..."_ I thought and looked over to the staircase. I knew I wouldn't make it, though, when I saw a pretty, redheaded girl gave down at me with a look that said she was surprised on her face.

"I'm surprised anyone would be done here so late. I thought I was going to be alone." Lily Evans looked down at me and gave me a smile. She then went to go sit down in the seat next to mine. After she spoke, I looked around the what I thought an empty common room, to see if anyone else was sitting around. No one usually noticed I was there and here was Lily Evans, the most popular girl in school, talking to me. She looked at me curiously and then started to speak once again.

"I don't think I have spoken to you before," Lily smiled and held out a hand for me to shake, "I'm Lily Evans. Who are you?"

I stared at her outstretched hand for a moment and then looked back at Lily. She had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. I stuck out my hand while looking at her in amazement.

"Madison Walker." I was still looking at her when she cleared her throat.

"I've never seen you before. Why is that?" Lily looked like she truly cared about my answer, so I spoke up clearly and quickly.

"I wouldn't expect you to," I blushed a little but kept my voice steady, "I usually keep to myself."

Lily looked at me and a small, rosy blush crept up onto her face, "Ok." Lily looked around a bit as if kind of uncomfortable. "So why are you down here so late?"

"This is the only time I get to be alone," I half whispered, looking a bit annoyed, thinking about the Marauders, "Those four idiots, James, Sirius, and Peter, won't leave me alone. I hate it. I constantly tell them to go away, but they won't."

Lily gave me an understanding look. "I know what you mean. I have to put up with James' taunting all of the time. Once they talk to you, they get quite attached."

I shook my head and frowned at Lily. "No. I am in a totally different," I hesitated trying to think of the right word, "situation."

Lily looked really confused. She tilted her head to the side and pushed her gorgeous, red hair out of her face. "How so?"

I started to feel a little nervous at this point. One part of me wanted to reach out to Lily and tell her everything I was feeling at the moment. Another part of me wanted to tell her to mind her own business and go away.

Lily noticed me struggling with how I was feeling and tried to help me out. "If you feel you can't tell me, I'll understand. But --"

Before she could say anything else, I cut her off. "I'm pregnant and they feel it's their obligation to help out." After seeing her confused and sympathetic expression, I added, "It's not any of theirs. I don't know why they feel it's their obligation."

Before I knew what was happening, Lily grabbed my hand and started saying words that would try and comfort me. I was so confused that I let out a rather nasty thing to say.

"And why do you care so much? You are talking like you've been through this before. You have absolutely no idea what I am going through right now."

I looked at Lily's shocked and angered face and I put a hand over my mouth. Tears started to trickle down my face until I was completely sobbing. I don't know what is with me lately. I am so sensitive. Lily's made face softened when I started to cry.

"You are right. I have no clue what you are going through. At all," Lily said while rubbing my arm in a comforting motion. I started sobbing harder at this kind and generous act. She cared so much.

"I am so sorry," I said through sobs, "You are trying to make me feel better and I am being a complete arrogant person. I guess I'm really just not used to this."

When I said this, I meant it in two ways. I definitely wasn't used to having these reactions from being pregnant. But I also wasn't used to anyone trying to comfort me in such a way. I just always so invisible to the world I was scared.

"Well, enough about my problems," I said while wiping me tears from my now red eyes and face, "I really don't want my problems to become yours. What are you down here so late?"

Lily looked at me and gave me a sly smile. "I've had so much on my mind lately. With James Potter never leaving me alone, homework, and my sister writing me nasty remarks, I haven't been able to sleep much lately. Staying in the common room and then going to the kitchens has become a nightly routine."

I looked up and nodded, "I can definitely understand that." Then, there was silence. Surprisingly, it wasn't awkward. I could tell she was thinking too but I wasn't sure what it was about.

"Would you like to come to the kitchens with me?" Lily asked, getting up to leave, "Maybe we could get some hot chocolate. It always helps me fall to sleep."

I got up from my seat and nodded, "Sure. That would be great. I could use for a bit of hot chocolate."

We exited the portrait hole carefully, making sure no teachers were out patrolling the halls. I have been to the kitchens many times before and have learned to be more careful. We passed many sleeping portraits, had a close encounter with Peeves, and passed through a ghost, but other than that, we got there safely.

Once we got to the portrait, I went up to the fruit bowl and tickled the pear. It giggled and then a bronze door knob appeared. I turned it and opened the door, stepping aside to let Lily in first. After her, I stepped in and was greeted by a bunch of house elves trying to take out orders.

"What can Canky get for misses tonight?" asked a puny house elf, smiling up at us.

"Two hot chocolates, please," Lily said while going to sit down at a table. I followed suit and whispered a thank to the house elves when they came back with our hot chocolates. It was hot and had a bunch of marshmallows on top with hot fudge on top of that. I took a sip and smiled. It was just how I liked it. I looked up to see Lily looking at me intently. I blushed and looked back down.

"Why do you keep to yourself all the time?" Lily asked. I looked back up at Lily and blushed an even redder color. I really didn't know why I kept to myself.

"I'm not really sure. I guess I like the quiet. I wouldn't want to have all the attention other people have. It just feels better that way for me. That's probably why I don't have many friends." I looked at my hands. I know that it was a shameful thing to say. But that was basically the true reason.

Lily looked at me with sympathy in her eyes again. She really, truly cared. I was getting an odd feeling in my stomach that I wasn't sure what it was. But it felt good to be letting these things out to her. It was like having a diary. Only it could respond back.

"Thanks." I said, suddenly. She looked at me curiously and tilted her head to the side.

"For what?" she asked. I looked at Lily and then back down at my hands. For some reason, I couldn't look at her without getting embarrassed.

"For everything," I said and then looked up into her magnificent green eyes, "For being there and getting me to talk about how I was feeling. For actually caring and talking to me."

Lily gave me a genuine smile and gave me a hug. Then she whispered in my ear, "What are friends for?"

I looked very surprised at this. Did she just say friends?

* * *

A/N: I am SO, SO, SO sorry it took so long! First of all, I moved into a new house. And I didn't really want to start writing again until school had started. And now, that school has started, I will promise to be writing more frequently. I really do love you guys and your reviews. My chapters haven't been very long, so far, but I promise, they will be getting longer as I go on. I have a bunch of ideas and I hope you like them. Please read and review? 


End file.
